Within the Heart of the Ocean
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: She's poor and yet sweet. Engaged to Severus Snape, her best friend. He's loyal and trustworthy, until she catches him in a lip lock with the fiancee of James Potter. What will happen to the two abandoned who were never meant to be until fate stepped in?
1. Poor and Pretty

****Within the Heart of the Ocean****

**Chapter One: Poor and Pretty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the RMS Titanic. **

My name is Lily. Lily Claire Evans if you care so much. I am twenty-three, and I'm going to be on the RMS Titanic.

The unsinkable ship. I scoff at that. I mean, no ship is unsinkable. It can be perfectly designed but it can still sink. It _is_ made of iron. It would go straight down.

This is my story.

My family was poor, very poor. We lived in England ever since I was born. I grew up there. But times changed, people passed and soon it was my time to move. My mother, being who she was, wanted us to have a richer life. More like the life she never got to have, what with marrying my father, who was in no way rich. So when a rich man came to offer me his hand in marriage, I said yes. Now, this man was actually one of my best friends. His name is Severus Snape. He is very nice, actually. But he is bitter sometimes. His family is rich. Well, he has more money than that of my own family.

He is rather nice, but not always. Sometimes he is disagreeable and snippy. But he is still my friend.

Friend. Hmm...that's odd. I'm supposed to love someone to marry them. And yet, I can't say I love him. Maybe as a friend...and maybe I care for him a lot. But I certainly don't love him. He's my friend, not my lover... Which makes this whole thing very confusing. I want to please my mother, and make her proud. The only way to do that is to marry Sev. And yet...I never wanted to marry out of duty. I have heard of those girls, the ones who marry for money and not who the person is. I never wanted to be that type of person. Yes, I know Severus. But I don't love him. I don't want to marry him because marriage is for lovers, people who want to be together forever. I might be his best friend...and I want to be forever but not in love. I do not love him, as nice as he is.

So you say that it was my choice whether or not to say yes. That is true...and I didn't reject him. But there is also the fact that my family is poor.

I didn't ever want to marry. So I said yes just to think it over. Even if it does mean I have to stay by his side and be considered his...fiancée.

I don't really care though. I'm hoping that maybe on Titanic I'll find someone. The world is filled with mysteries and I _do_ want to find love.

And I don't want a rich, snobby jerk for a husband. So I'll probably choose someone second-class like myself.

First-class is much too...fanciful. Not my type of lifestyle at all. I do like to be stunning, as any other girl, but still myself. Pretty if you prefer.

I don't want to look like some kind of porcelain doll. I want to look like me, just prettier…and maybe a bit nicer than I usually would be.

But what can I say? I'm just a plain, ordinary girl. Nothing special. I don't have anything particularly appealing about me, or even interesting.

Severus says, and tries to convince me, that he married me because he had to marry someone. He says, "Rather someone I'm friends with than a stranger." And he's right...but that's not the point. My point is that I think he might actually like me. Why, I'll probably never know.

Severus told me to never talk to any of the First-class because they're rude. Even to us Second-classmen, who are nearly as good. Nearly. Apparently that's not good enough for them. But that's not really my issue. They can go and cope with that, however rich people cope with things like that. Probably with a lemon tea or a brandy.

I don't pretend to be royalty or something...but I do know things about First-class. One, they have really high standards, like having to wear corsets. And they do what they want, expect to get what they want, and talk with their money.

Even so, I'm glad to be on the Titanic.

The Titanic is huge. It is a vessel like none I've ever seen. It is jet black, with thousands of windows. There are three pillars that are scarlet and steaming. The deck is white, clean and clear.

I turned to look at the First-class passengers who were getting special settlements. I knew that some of the rooms here were huge, bigger than my own room. Some were like a personal mini-house. Which was usually the size of my house.

" Sev, do you know how many passengers there are?" I asked.

He shrugged. " 2,000. Maybe 2,500."

" You seem so uninterested," I commented.

He rolled his eyes. " It's not that thrilling Lily. I've seen ships before. This one is the only one that they claim is unsinkable."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Right. A ship that is unsinkable. Impossible."

"It is true. They say that it can't. It's too big, majestic and it has too much power."

I tossed my hair over my shoulder. " I doubt that. It _is_ made of iron. Being called unsinkable doesn't keep iron from sinking. It isn't impossible for it to sink Sev. It's simple logic."

He stepped on, ignoring what I said. " Sure. Let's go on deck and get settled."

I followed, stepping to the ship carefully, but slipped. I felt hands pull me up by my arms, and waist. I looked up. My green eyes met hazel and I gasped for a moment.

"Thank you, sir," I said standing up. He held out his hand and helped me across to the ship.

"Who is he?" he asked, jerking his head slightly in Severus's direction.

I sighed. " My fiancée."

"I can tell you don't like him," he commented. " I'm James, by the way. James Potter."

"Lily Evans. My fiancée there is Severus Snape. Charming, isn't he?" I said rolling my eyes.

He laughed. "You should keep your name. I like it. Evans. Of course, Potter sounds better," he said grinning.

I let out a giggle. "In your dreams. I'm going to be Lily Snape. That sounds awful...maybe I can keep it Evans."

"Or it could be Potter," he said smirking. "Lily Potter."

I ignored the giggle that bubbled inside me. And the voice telling me it didn't sound so bad. "Well thanks, anyway. I've gotta run. Otherwise my fiancée will probably try to behead you or something."

"I can take him," James joked pulling out an invisible sword.

I laughed shaking my head. "James, go!"

He laughed and turned, nearly running into my fiancée.

"Who are you? Never mind, can't you get your own fiancée?" Severus snapped.

James gave me a grin, an easy look, and didn't even flinch. "I actually do have a fiancée," he said.

"Then why are you ogling at my girl? Go back to your own wife!" Severus snapped.

James sighed. "I would. But you're woman here is so much prettier," he said as though it really hurt.

I laughed. Severus glared and James's eyes twinkled with mischief. "And my woman is boring. Lily is so much more fun, and she's actually worth looking at."

I went pink, trying to hide my blush.

"Get out of here or I'll call security," Severus threatened.

"Ah. You see I really wish I didn't have to do this. But you my good sir, are in no position to make threats," James said, with the same ease and relaxed style.

"What do you mean you nosy little pest?" Severus spat.

"Stop it, Severus, you don't even know him. He wasn't bothering me, I was talking to him," I hissed.

Severus turned to me, black eyes glinting. "You were?" he asked his voice dangerously soft.

"Yes," I replied, acting unafraid.

"Oh, and what did he have to say?"

"None of your business now is it Severus? I believe I can have a conversation with another man without being in danger," I said cooly.

"Alright. I'll see you in our cabin no later than six. We mustn't be late for dinner," he replied icily and walked off.

James snorted. "What got under his skin?"

I sighed. " Overprotective males."

"Aren't you going to ask if I really have a fiancée?" James asked.

I shook my head. " Why should I? Who you flirt with and who you marry isn't my business."

"Well I do have a fiancée. And I'm twenty-three. I'm First-class, but I don't really always take it seriously," he stated.

"You're First-class?" I asked in astonishment.

"I thought you were too," he said.

I shook my head. " I'm only Second-class. I probably look Third don't I?"

He stepped back to survey me. I blushed, and concentrated on anything but his scrutinizing hazel eyes. "No, you could pass for First. You don't look like Third-class."

"Are you kidding? I'm not even pretty!" I exclaimed.

He tilted his head. "You're beautiful. And you aren't like those First-class ladies who need to cake on a whole bunch of powder. You're just you, Lily. That's what I like about you."

I chewed my lip but didn't reply.

He pulled out his watch and glanced at it. " It's nearly five-thirty, are you hungry?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

"Great, I'll show you the kitchens. And just watch," he said, taking my hand again and pulling me after him.

I followed him down so many corridors I promptly forgot.

Then he turned so sharply to the left that I narrowly avoided colliding with the corner.

"We're here, now just stand there, smile, look pretty, and let me do the talking."

I went pink and watched.

"Can I get some tea and cake?" James asked.

I blinked, startled. Within ten seconds he had gone from relaxed, easy and calm to stiff and professional. I blinked again. He wasn't smiling in that easy, lopsided grin of his. Instead, he was smiling in a closed-mouth smile, which seemed tense and stressed. His eyes had changed too. Before they had been a calm soothing hazel. Now, they were hard and cold. For a second I thought I saw something close to annoyance flicker. And as soon as I had taken all this in, I was scared. Either he was a really good actor or he was really like this. Either was frightening.

"Of course, sir. You're name, please?" one of the cooks asked.

"Mr. Potter," he replied tensely.

"Right away, Mr. Potter, sir," the cook said. "And anything for the lady?"

"She's with me," James replied so coldly I was surprised he was the same person.

As soon as they went to work he turned and flashed me a grin, which slightly relaxed me.

He then pulled me out, and we both instantly relaxed.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" he asked.

"That! You looked so...I don't know!"

"First-class?" he asked.

I nodded. "It was kind of scary."

"It took years of practice."

"It's insane how well you can just do that," I said.

He grinned and rolled his eyes. "I do it all the time. It's like second nature."

"So, you're saying that you right now is you. And the professional you is just a mask, a cover?" I asked. I was amazed at how quickly he could change.

He nodded. "Pretty much."

"That's crazy," I muttered.

I heard the click of the waitress. At once James sat up and turned his eyes to the window.

"Enjoy your tea sir," she said politely.

I pulled out a dime and tipped her. " Thank you ma'am," she said and walked out.

"Why did you do that?" James asked, nodding to the hand that had held the coin.

"If you get to act like a rich boy, I get tip someone," I replied, taking a tea and mixing in crème and sugar.

"I'm not a rich boy," he complained.

I giggled. " You are too. You've managed First-class haven't you? That makes you rich," I said.

"Then you can be a rich girl, I already said you could pass for a rich girl."

"That's not the same," I argued. " You are a rich boy. I'm not actually rich. My family is actually really poor. And that's partly why I am engaged to Severus..." I murmured the last part, sipping my tea.

"Why would you marry him? Why not wait to find a guy who you actually like, and one who loves you?" James asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know anyone else who would marry me. You have to remember, James, I'm not rich like you. Who wants to marry a poor girl? Despite my looks, it isn't enough in this society. You have to have the money to prove your worth," I replied.

"I would marry you."

Silence, and then I got up.

"Thanks for the tea. I have to go to meet up with Severus. I'll see you?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm sure you'll see me around."


	2. Like the Girl in There

****Within the Heart of the Ocean****

**Chapter Two: Like the Girl in There**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the RMS Titanic.**

**Okay so if you were wondering, the dress that I love (the first one) it is like Ginny's but it is a slightly darker green and has a red ribbon not a pink. So just to let you know. **

Okay, so the first few hours didn't go as planned. Neither did the last while we were docked at the harbor. I guess my luck has just run out or something.

We were nearly ready, and we still had a few passengers left.

" Lily come on!" James said tugging me out the door.

" James! What's going on!" I asked, not protesting but not obeying either.

" We're about to set sail. Don't you want to wave to England?" he asked, still pulling me up a flight of stairs.

I sighed, boys. But I obliged allowing him to pull me to the highest point and shout as we looked over the ocean, and the people below. There were hundreds, some of them screaming and others crying.

They cheered. I smiled and waved.

Did I mention my dresses? No? Oh well I have common dresses, like a light grayish-blue, yellow (which clashes horridly), a few green ones, and some black ones with a touch of color. But for this trip, I got four brand new dresses. One of them is a light green all floaty with a pink ribbon around it. The second is a deep midnight blue with sparkles, so it looks like the night sky. The third is a deep emerald green, it flows much like the blue one, but it has a red band around it and no bows. It is like a darker color, and more professional of the first one. The last one is a emerald green ball gown, with gold stitchings and down the sleeves. The gold makes it glimmer in a very beautiful way. I hope there is a ball. In the light of chandeliers, it would just shine like the moon and the gold would shimmer like the stars.

I wore the first one, it was simple and light. Fanciful? Hmm...a bit more so than usual, but not overpowering. In my eyes it suited me best of all.

I tripped on the last stair, my heel caught on the stair. James luckily caught me and then pulled me up to see over the edge of the ship.

" It's amazing," I whispered in awe. The sun shone on the waves, which glittered like moonstones. " It's beautiful, I love it. James, do you ever think about coming back to England?"

James hesitated. " Not really. I mean, why come back? Then of course, my family is all here or in America. I don't see why you would want to come back."

" Well I guess it has to do with it being...home. You know? But they say you can't go home again...too many memories and too much pain. My home isn't much...just a small cottage really. But it was where I grew up. I don't think I'll ever call anywhere else home. And the Titanic is brilliant. I'm thrilled to be one of it's many passengers." I looked down at the water, sparkling and blue reflecting the blue sky.

I sighed. " Do know where the sun sets on the ship?" I asked.

" I believe the front, I'll take you there later. I have seen it before on the water. Reflected on the water it looks dazzling," James replied.

I rolled my eyes. " James I can walk you know. I don't need your help. I can see the sunset later, and I'm sure that I can find the front of the ship perfectly fine."

" Well I'll come with you anyway," he argued. As though I can't walk on my own.

I resisted the urge to step on his foot. " Says the one who can't even find his fiancee."

" I can too! I just-you know haven't found her yet," James argued.

I glared at him. " Right. I know where my fiancee is and why don't you go back to yours?" I asked.

He sighed. " She's so boring though."

" And yet you're marrying her?" I asked.

He nodded. " I don't have a choice. Kind of like you. Except my fiancee isn't very nice. Well...she's nice enough once you get to know her. But she isn't nice to anyone else. Sometimes I think she just likes me for my money."

" I wouldn't be surprised if that is why she likes you, I mean you're rich. What girl would be daft enough to hesitate to try?"

" Is that a complement Miss Evans?" James teased.

I rolled my eyes. " Head out of the clouds Mr. Potter."

" Funny, I've never heard you call me that. I like it, but I really prefer James," he said with a grin.

" Oh shut up," I replied, holding a hand over his mouth to prevent any other words from slipping out.

He grinned and pulled my hand back to say, " Don't you want to see the sunset with me?"

" Yes I do. But not with you, I'm going with Severus," I replied turning and walking away. Then I turned back for a second, thinking that I hurt his feelings. " You could always take Madeline."

" Right." He nodded, looking less enthusiastic. " I'll do that I suppose."

I noted the evident drop in his tone.

" See you I guess," I said with a wave. Then I practically ran back to my cabin which I shared with Severus. Why was this happening? Could I actually be starting to like him? Yes, apparently I do. Despite being engaged...ahem, don't think you heard that right? Well you did. I am engaged to Severus, and yet I'm falling for the filthy rich boy named James Potter. Great, what could be worse? Oh right, there's this little whittle bitty detail. He's engaged too! Now what?

I can't exactly go up to a rich boy and say, " I'm falling in love with you, so please don't marry Madeline." That would be a lovely, rather charming conversation don't you think?

So instead I have to act as though his sweet smile and shining eyes have no effect whatsoever on me.

I walked out, this time dressed in a lavender simple dress and walked down to see the sunset. Severus said he would meet me there. That never happened.

I got there, and Severus was there. But he was kissing another girl, she had blonde hair and green eyes.

It wasn't that much of a shock, but I never thought he would do that to me.

" Severus!" I shouted, pulling him away from the blonde.

" Lily-" he protested.

" No. I knew you were like this, but I didn't think you wouldn't care about me.

I turned to see James walk up and start to talk to the blonde. " Hello Madeline."

" Wait-this is Madeline? You're fiancee?" I asked James sharply.

" Yes, I told you that Lily," James replied.

I turned on Madeline, giving her a fake smile. " Miss, can I please speak with my fiancee? Alone."

" Oh. Of course," she said backing away to James, looking terrified.

I turned on Severus in an instant.

" I don't want your excuses Sev. I just want the truth. Can you give me that at least? I know you mess up with a lot of girls, and you were my friend. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ever thought you wouldn't do that to me. I thought our friendship was worth more than that, but I was wrong." I cut him off before he even opened his mouth.

" You know me Lily. You know I do this. So why are you so surprised that I did this to you?" Severus asked. " I thought you knew me."

" Well excuse me! Sorry that I thought my friend might care!" I shouted.

" Lily calm down!"

" That's rich!" I snapped, my hurt fueling my anger. " I'm not going to calm down! I thought you would care and like me. You're my fiancee! And then you went and kissed some other man's fiancee! I can't even believe I said yes to you. Congratulations Severus, that's a record. Breaking two hearts with one kiss."

Severus glared back. " Lily! You married me knowing that I was like this!"

" No, I married you thinking that you loved me. I married you thinking that our friendship might actually be worth something, that it might mean something to you. I thought that my friend might change. I thought that our friendship would matter. But you know what? I've realized something! I don't love you. And I don't want to marry you. Because the last person I want to end up with is a cowardly cheater who doesn't even love me. My love is worth more than that," I snarled, turning and marching away.

" Lily-" Severus began.

" No. It's over. I'm done trying to be your perfect girl. I just want to be me. Can't I just be that Severus?" I said taking the diamond ring off my finger. " I think you'll want this back for the next girl. I can be your friend, but I can never be your lover Sev."

I turned to the sunset as it was fading.

" At least the stars are worth looking at," James said from next to me. I swung around, nearly whamming into him in the process.

" Where's Madeline?" I asked, realizing that she had vanished.

" Gone."

" Gone? Where?" I asked.

" Packing. I sent her packing."

" Can I ask why?" I asked cautiously.

" If you must know." He sighed and turned away from the fading light to face me. " She cheated on me Lily." He held up a finger as I opened my mouth to argue. " And I don't just mean when Snape was kissing her there. I recognized him plenty well. He's known Madeline for nearly three months now. I have seen her kiss him before. She's not faithful. And at first she said she was sorry and everything. I didn't believe her...and now I have my proof."

I stood gaping for a moment and then managed to close my mouth. " So you aren't mad?"

" Mad? No. But come on, I have to show you something," James said, taking my hand and dragging me toward where the First-class cabins were.

I ground my shoe into the deck. " Hold on. I can't go in there," I said pointing to the sign that clearly said: No Second or Third Class Passengers Allowed.

James shrugged. " You're with me, I'm First-class and I gave my permission."

" You're crazy," I said shaking my head.

" Maybe, but I have to show you it," he said pulling me into what I assumed was his cabin.

He dropped my hand and walked over to a safe, which he began to twiddle the dial. After a click, he pulled out a piece of paper? At first I thought he had gone mental, but then I saw it was a picture.

And a beautiful one at that. It was the night sky.

The canvas was painted a deep midnight blue, and shining in the sky was white stars, and then even more amazing was the moon. There was the faint outline of a palm tree and then there was the ocean. I could see the rippling waves, with white foam , soft water and the gentle shine of the moon. The reflection looked so real.

I turned to stare at James. Hazel eyes met green.

" It's amazing, where did you learn to paint so well?" I asked.

" It's natural talent," he replied to the floor.

" Do you have any others?"

He replied by pulling out another, this time of a woman. She had long golden curls cascading down her back. Bright blue eyes shone back at mine. There was a calm beauty about her, with trust that shone deep in her sapphire eyes. She wore a sky blue dress that flowed like water, and I peered at the butterfly clip in her hair.

" You're a brilliant artist, don't go wasting your talent."

" I probably going to make another while we're on the Titanic, I'll let you see when I'm done," he offered.

" I'll model."

" What?" he asked in shock.

" I said I'll model. Draw me like you drew the girl in there. You're a great artist and I want my picture. But not looking like a fragile doll. I'll see you later."

" Great, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Oh and I have one error in the whole chapter. Really sorry about that. When Severus and Lily were yelling about being married, they really aren't YET, but they consider themselves married. Well, did. Until now.<p>

And here's a clip from chapter 3: Gambling Promises

"Since laws were made James! That's when! I can't just kiss you and expect you to stick around." - Lily Evans.


	3. Gambling Promises

****Within the Heart of the Ocean****

**Chapter Three: Gambling Promises**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the RMS Titanic.**

**Warning, it is really sad at the end. Beta-read by CloSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>I looked at the four different dresses. Personally I wanted to wear the ball gown, but was it too fancy?<p>

" Lily? Are you ready yet?" James asked from the room's door. I turned to it and sighed irritably.

I strode forward and yanked the door open and James stumbled in. " You're not going in that are you?" he asked motioning to my gray-blue dress.

I rolled my eyes. " No I'm not James. Right now I'm trying to figure out what to wear," I motioned to the dresses.

I watched as his hazel eyes studied each one critically, and then titled his head to the side.

His eyes flickered between the dresses, before he pointed to the ball gown. " That one."

" The ball gown?" I asked.

He nodded. " It would look the best on you."

" Erm, thanks. I guess I can wear that one," I said picking it up.

He smirked and then walked back to his chair where he had set up his paints, pencils, brushes and canvas.

I changed into the gown, and walked out, feeling exposed. I walked out cautiously, stepping carefully in the heels.

He didn't even look up from where he was at his safe, rummaging through it. " Just sit on the couch and pose."

I chewed my lip. Pose? How would I do that?

I sat down and watched as he searched through different drawers, boxes and files. Finally he turned around, in his hands glittered a emerald necklace.

It was sterling silver with a single emerald gem. I gasped. I had never seen anything that pretty or expensive, and if I had it was on rich women. Never had I ever even touched one.

" May?" he called.

A woman walked out, with short brown hair, deep chocolate eyes and she held a tray of tea.

" Yes Mr. Potter?" she asked.

" Set the tea down on the table will you? And can you do makeup on her? I want it to look natural and put this on her. She has to pose for a picture," he said pushing me forward and handing May the necklace.

" Yes sir," she said setting down the tea and taking my wrist and dragging me away roughly.

She pulled me into a huge bathroom, closed the door and began pulling out different hair products.

She ran a brush through my hair less than gently. She pulled my hair into a high bun with sparkling clips and pins everywhere. I squirmed in torture. I hated pins.

She finished with a butterfly clip, then began to grab at makeup. When she finally pulled away with a last flourish of the lipstick I stood up. She didn't even let me see myself, saying it would ruin the picture or something.

Then she dragged me back to the couch where she forced me to sit and then began to rearrange my pose until she was satisfied.

She looked at James for approval and when he nodded she turned and walked away.

I looked at the tea on the table but didn't move.

He finally pulled out his pencil and began, then the scratching of the pencil paused. " Look at me," he said.

I winced internally. Then slowly I met his hazel eyes, forcing myself not to blush despite the makeup.

For a long time all I could hear was the faint scratching of lead on canvas. I stared into the depths of his eyes, looking at the emerald green, amber gold and the carmel brown flecks in his eyes.

Slowly the pencil faded, and then he began on the color, sometimes making me get up and turn so he could get the dress color correct.

Finally he set down his brush and looked back into my eyes. " I'm done."

" Finally!" I said getting up to stretch my legs. I walked over, and tilted my head as I looked over his shoulder.

The girl in the picture was beautiful. She had her red hair in an elegant bun, with shimmery clips in it. The ball gown she wore was lovely, a deep green and shone like the ocean. She sat on a velvet couch, which was blood red, and her legs were stretched out, her feet in heels. Her eyes were an emerald green, and gazed into my own. I searched the landscape, noticing the rolling ocean waves and the details in the windows.

Finally I lowered my eyes to the date. April 11th 1912.

I leaned over the couch to watch as he carved the title of the painting into the corner.

Shadows of the Waves.

I stared at him. " Why Shadow of the Waves?" I asked.

He shrugged. " It just seemed to fit."

I looked back at the painting. " That's not me."

He tilted his head, looking confused. " Yes it is."

" No. It's not. That's not me. She's too pretty, she looks like she's First-class and we both know I'm not. And she's so much prettier than me. She just can't be me. It's not me."

" That's you Lily Evans," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. " It can't be. She's not me. She is First-class. This Lily Evans can barely pass for a Second-clas."

" You are beautiful Lily. You don't have to believe me, but you are. You could pass easily for First-class...but why do you care if you're First or Second? It's just another title Lily. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't tell me who you are Lily. It doesn't show me your heart. Stop hiding, trust me."

I tore my eyes away from his. " I do trust you." 'It's me I don't trust,' I whispered silently.

He leaned back, his head up so his lips were inches from mine. But I didn't move, I didn't pull away, nor did I close the distance.

This was wrong. He was rich and a First-class rich businessman's son. And who was I? I was a widow's daughter. Poor, pretty and yet that accounted for everything.

I opened my eyes and they met his again.

" I want to kiss you, but I can't," I said finally, taking a step away.

James's eyes clouded with hurt and puzzlement.

I wanted to kiss him, trust me. But in the society, if the boy was a noble, you couldn't just go up and kiss him. Not even if he kissed you. That's just how it was. And that's why our love is forbidden, and I can't be with him.

" Why not Lily?" he asked.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. When I finally opened them, he was inches away from me.

I went to step back, but he held me in place. " Tell me Lily."

I shook my head.

" When did society matter? Since when has what they think mattered? When Lily?" he asked shaking me lightly.

" Since laws were made James! That's when! I can't just kiss you and expect you to stick around. I can't just give you my heart and think that you won't let it break, that you won't give it away like anything else. I can't think that it will last James. And It's not worth the heartbreak, not even a minute. Because, if my heart breaks again...I don't know if I can put it back together again. It's not worth that James. I want someone who wants me for me. Who won't judge me. Who doesn't care if I look high class, or like a beggar girl. That's who I want James. I can't trust that you won't hurt me, I've already had my heart broken before," I whispered fighting hurt in my voice.

" I won't hurt you Lily. You know I wouldn't."

" Those are words James. That's all they are. They aren't worth anything to me. That's what Severus said before he went and kissed Madeline. He said we'd be together forever. That nothing would ever tear us apart. He said he loved me and that he always would. Do you think those were promises James? Because they were. Broken ones. Ones that I didn't need to hear, that I never should have believed. Because that's all they were. Words, empty promises and vows that he would never make. I thought that he would be with me forever when I was engaged. But apparently even a ring didn't stop him. That was a ring of promise James. But did he keep it? No. He thought that since he had my heart, he could just go gamble it. He took a risk. And you know what, this time I caught him, and this time I didn't let him make any more promises."

With that I turned and walked to the door, then paused and looked back.

" Don't make a promise unless you know you can keep it."


	4. Truth Like Glass

****Within the Heart of the Ocean****

**Chapter Four: Truth Like Glass**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the RMS Titanic.**

** Beta-read by CloSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>I watched as Lily walked away.<p>

I felt like I never had.

I loved her, I had wanted to kiss her, to make her stop talking about all the laws that went against our feelings. I knew that she liked me back, and even so she had pulled back. Hidden away from me.

I didn't move for a long time, then finally I turned to stare at the picture of her.

She was right. That wasn't her, that was the girl most people would want to know. But it wasn't her. She was a girl who shone through no matter what she looked like.

And she's right. Those were just words.

Breaking down barriers, the ones she put up against me...against everyone around her. I had to tear them down to get to her heart.

I could see through her act, I could see how she avoided talking a lot. She didn't want to see the truth. She didn't want to see who she was, she didn't want to see herself as pretty. Long ago, people insulted her, and probably tore her down. So she's never seen her beauty. She's always seen herself as not good enough, never pretty enough. Or nice enough. She never looked away fast enough, and she never listened hard enough.

The truth is like glass, clean and clear to me. But for her, it is vague, foggy, and scarred...dirtied by people who don't believe. People who don't believe in chances...in faith.

She's sitting back and watching as that line between love and friendship blurs and yet she doesn't do anything. She won't move on, because she's scared, but she can't take back what we have. So now she's trapped, and she's scared.

I try to pull her onward, but she just pulls away even further. I'm trying to break down the barriers she puts up, trying to protect her heart. Trying to protect herself.

* * *

><p>I sighed and laid against James's door. I hadn't even gotten ten feet before my knees buckled and I was on the ground, confused and hurting. The words had stung. More than just him though. I knew I was trying to convince myself of the same thing, that we couldn't be together and that it was forbidden. That what he was saying. that they were just words. Empty promises.<p>

Those meant nothing to me.

Finally I managed to stand and I walked slowly back to my own cabin where Severus was at the door, arms crossed.

" Lily, I need to talk to you," he said.

I ignored him and walked past him, and began to pull out my suitcase. Severus gave me a glare, but didn't object.  
>" Where are you going?"<br>" I'm leaving. I'm going away, I don't want to be around you," I replied.  
>" Him? You're going back to him? He's never going to love you Lily. Not the way I love you, and he's not going to stick around. He's a noble...that's how they are," Severus interrupted.<br>I sighed and finally turned to face him. " I know. I'm not going back to him. I don't love him, and he doesn't love me."  
>" Then where will you go? If you have no one to return to, what will happen?"<p>

I ignored his concern. " I'll jump off the ship, I don't know. And I really don't see why you care anyway. You don't love me. You don't even want me."

" I care about you Lily. If not out of love, out of friendship," he said.

I turned back to him. " We can be friends Sev. But that means nothing to me anymore. I don't care what you do with your life, but I'll always want you to be safe and okay."

" If you love him, why don't you go after him? Why not take a chance?"

I slowly pulled off my diamond ring and stepped forward, placing it in his hand.

" Because that chance isn't worth the risk," I replied, picking up my bag and turning to the door. " Bye."

* * *

><p>" I don't know what to do Sirius. I love her. She said that she likes me, and yet she ran," I said running my hands through my hair in exasperation.<p>

Sirius Black was my best friend from when I was little. We grew up together, that is until his parents wanted him to be a soldier and join the army. For a year or two he did join with his brother Regulus. But when Regulus died in the middle of a fight, he drew away from the war and instead came to live near my house. Well, at least until we boarded the Titanic.

Now, he had a suite right next to me and visited nearly every day.

" You're talking about the redhead right?" Sirius asked.

I nodded, and didn't look up.

" Well she was crying out in the hall last I saw," Sirius commented.

" What?" I asked.

" I'm just saying. But I think she might love you," Sirius said with a shrug.

" If she loved me, then she wouldn't leave," I muttered.

Sirius sighed with an air of having to explain something that was in his eyes obvious. " Well James, that's just how girls are. They don't know that they love until someone shoves the proof in their face. She'll deny it and deny it again until she can't deny it anymore. That's when she'll finally admit it and maybe confess."

" That's complicated," I said looking up.

He nodded. " Sorry mate, that's just how girls are."

* * *

><p>" Petunia, open up!" I said rapping on her door.<p>

She opened it and her brown eyes widened. " What are you doing here Lil?"

" I need a place to stay, I just broke it off with Sev," I replied.

" Why on Earth would you do that Lil? You love him," Petunia replied.

" No Tuney, I didn't. I thought I did. But I was stupid to think that I actually loved him. He's my best friend for Pete's sake, I mean really. I wouldn't ever love my friend...and that's all I think of him as, nothing more and nothing less."

" Then why did you have to leave? Was there another boy?" Petunia asked.

I huffed. She just had to be a lucky guesser. I nodded.

" Really? You have to tell me. Right now young lady," she said dragging me inside her cabin. It was much smaller, and it wasn't colorful but for now this was home.

" Now, tell me who it is," Petunia urged pulling me up a chair.

I sat down and sighed. " Well he's rich. And his name is James Potter," I began.

" THE James Potter? You mean the noble's son or something? Don't they own some huge company?" she asked eagerly.

I nodded meekly. " Yeah, that's him." I went on to explain to her in further detail what had happened.

She sat shocked when I finished.

" You love him Lily," she said finally.

I shook my head. " I do not. It's just a stupid crush."

" It is not Lil. And you know it. You love him, and he loves you. Why won't you just give love a chance?"

" I can't just lie to myself Tuney! What if he decides I'm boring and poor? And that he deserves better, that maybe he'll fall for some other girl? What if he's lying and it's just feelings...what if it doesn't last?" I asked.

" I know you Lily. You aren't one to run away because of your feelings. You should take action and accept these feelings. If it doesn't last-well then at least you can say you gave it a chance. It can't hurt to give him a chance. Let him into your heart. I don't know why you can't see that this will last though Lily, why can't you see that he DOES love you? Everyone else knows it, the truth is like glass."


	5. Look into Hazel Eyes

****Within the Heart of the Ocean****

**Chapter Five: Look into Hazel Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the RMS Titanic.**

** Beta-read by CloSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>I sat on Third-class passenger's deck. I was sipping some bitter tea and bit into a stale biscuit. I was used to this kind of thing, but I longed for the sweet honey-lemon tea that James's maid brought us. And the fluffy biscuits she had made were delicious with the soft butter.<p>

I chewed the cold biscuit, spreading a bit of lumpy butter on it. I quickly washed it down with a gulp of ever-cooling sour tea. I was hungry, but in this part of the ship passengers weren't treated with kindness and fairness. I finally set my tea down, deciding not to risk illness.

" Hello," a boy muttered, sitting down across from me with a chipped bowl of murky soup.

" Hi. My name's Lily," I introduced myself.

" Remus Lupin, Second-class," he replied. " Well, barely."

" Same. My ex-fiancee got me on, who got you on?"

" My friend, he's First-class but he managed to get me into second. He said he wanted to see if Madeline loved him or if she just wanted his money," Remus said taking a sip of soup. I sputtered, choking on a bite of biscuit.

" Madeline? You mean-wait. Who's your friend?" I asked.

He studied me, slowly tilting his head to one side. " James. James Potter, do you know him?"

KNOW HIM? Of course I knew him! Instead I turned away, forgetting the bitter lemon of the tea and the stale biscuit. " Yes."

" Why do you act like you hate him?" Remus asked.

I sighed, rolling my eyes in exasperation. " He said he loved me Remus, he acts so arrogant. And I'm Third-class just like you, I can't just love him back. He thinks that he can just love anyone. And it's a lie. He can't love someone like me, that's not how love works."

" Love knows no boundaries," Remus commented.

I turned on him, snapping harshly. " I don't care. He can't just try to make me fall in love with him!"

" You've already fallen for him, he doesn't even have to try to make you fall for him," Remus said calmly.

I hated his cool demeanor.

I glared daggers at him. " That's not it Remus, you're missing the point!"

" What is the point then Lily? Please elaborate," Remus said looking at me expectantly.

I hesitated, chewing my lip.

" The point is, you love him Lily, and he loves you. James wouldn't just lie like that. He wouldn't give just anyone his heart. Even Madeline, his betrothed, CHOSEN since birth couldn't get to his heart in three years. But you did Lily. In less that three days you got to him like no girl I've ever seen. I haven't seen him talk about you, and I didn't know about you liking him. Not until now. But I can see it clear through you. You're trying to act like you don't care, that what society thinks matters. But it doesn't. Not when it is love. I can see that you love him, why won't you let him love you like you should?"

I sighed and looked down, closing my eyes, trying to keep back the tears.

" I know how you're feeling. But you have to give love a chance. Stop trying to think this out, just let go. Let all you're insecurities go and let love have a chance to take over. Let your heart guide you, not your thoughts. Stop trying, and just go with it," Remus said.

I didn't want to break down or cry, but a tear slipped down my cheek. " I pushed him away Remus. He can't love me. Because I won't give him the chance, I can't!"

" You can't just wait outside the lines and wait for someone to pull you in, you have to take your own fate and change it. Do what you want, and don't let others hold you back." With that he left.

* * *

><p>I walked away from Lily, watching her green eyes open, flooding with realization.<p>

I went into James's suite, letting the door bang open.

Sirius and James both sat, talking, and looked up instantly.

" I've talked with her. She loves you James, she just has to let go of all of her restraints, she has to fight them."

James blinked in shock. " What?"

" I know about her James. She was talking with me and she mentioned how you told her you loved her. Go to her James," I said.

He gave me a long look. " I can't."

" Why not?" Sirius interjected. I nodded, agreeing with Sirius.

James sighed. " You don't know her like I do."

" Oh so now you know her better because you've known her for three days?"

James glared. " No, but you didn't hear her. You didn't see her eyes. She believes herself. She thinks that words mean nothing, that I'll just break her heart as soon as I have it. She doesn't trust me Remus. She thinks that love doesn't exist. She's scared to fall in love."

" Then teach her what love can really be," I replied.

He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. " Do you think she'll take me seriously if I propose to her?"

I blinked in shock.

Slowly I turned to look at Sirius, who looked just as stunned.

" You've known her all of three days, you haven't kissed her yet, she doesn't believe in love, and you want to marry her? That's your solution?" I asked.

" No, it's a bad one, forget it." It went silent, one of the only awkward ones we ever had.

" Draw her," Sirius said breaking the silence.

" I already have," James replied.

I sighed, racking at my brains. " No. Draw her without the makeup, without the dresses. Draw her, and put in the insecurities, all the flaws, all of it. Don't try to change what she looks like. Bring out her flaws and make them beautiful."

" Do you really think that will work?" James asked.

I nodded. " It's better than a proposal. Try it James, she might say yes."

* * *

><p>" No. Just so you can draw someone who isn't me?" I asked him, glaring at him.<p>

" No. I want to draw you Lily. Just you."

I rolled my eyes. " So I can wear what I want?"

" Yes."

" You're sure, you aren't going to try to put makeup or anything on me?"

" YES! Go naked for all I care!" James said, turning red.

I sighed. " Fine. Get out of my cabin now, if you don't mind," I said shoving him toward the door before he came up with anymore ideas.

I hurried to pull on my favorite of my dresses, and then I ran holding my heels toward James's cabin. I skidded to a halt as I heard voices.

" Why won't you take me back James, it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything," I heard Madeline plead.

" I didn't seem like I meant anything when you were busy snogging him," James snapped.

" Why won't you just take me back!"

" I gave you a chance. I thought that you might be loyal, but I was wrong. You aren't loyal. You don't know what loyalty means Madeline, all you know is what it means to cheat, to steal. I knew after the first time you would cheat again. But on me with the same person? That takes nerve. I love you, but not in the way I once did. Because I've fallen for someone else," James said.

" Who? That redhead?" Madeline demanded angrily.

" Yes. Her name is Lily and I love her." James replied honestly. I barely managed to hold back my gasp, though my jaw dropped in shock.

" She doesn't even love you back! You've fallen for someone who will never have you James!" Madeline shouted. I was surprised that no one looked up. Maybe fights with arranged marriages and First-classmen were normal.

" So what? I love her Madeline. And I'm letting love have another chance. I'm willing to give her everything I have. If it means she'll love me back, truly love me I'll be happy," James replied earnestly.

" That won't happen. I will love you," Madeline said.

" No you won't. You can say you will, but you won't really," James replied. " I know you Madeline. I can see through your act." I could practically hear him rolling his eyes at her.

" I'm sorry," she whispered. " But I do love you. I won't make the mistake again, I love you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

" I'm not. Because I get another chance to find the one I really love," James said calmly.

I put my heels on, walking out of my hiding spot.

Madeline was inches from James, her eyes meeting his, at once she turned and walked away. She glanced back giving me a furious glare and tripping over her dress, which ruined the effect of her anger. Embarrassed she walked away faster, nose in the air.

I looked at James who wasn't staring after her, instead he was looking at me.

I felt his gaze rake over my body, surveying me. I blushed, but followed him into his suite.

" What pose do you want me to be in?" I asked looking around the empty room.

He shrugged. " Whatever comes naturally."

I paused, thinking over this.

Finally I turned to look at him. " Can it be on another part of the ship?"

He nodded after a moment.

I smiled and took his hand, pulling him down half of the hallways in the ship. I ran, with him a step behind.

Finally I made it, the front of the ship. I stood, breathless as I looked at the sunset.

" Here?" he asked.

I nodded, turning to face the sunset.

" Face me," he said. I obeyed, turning to look at him. He sat, legs crossed as he observed me. He finally began to draw.

I gazed absently into space when he broke my thoughts. " Look at me. Into my eyes. I want to draw your emotions."

I snapped my eyes to the deck, and then finally raised my eyes to tentatively meet his.

He smiled and continued to draw.

I stood as still as I could, resisting the urge to kiss him.

After hours, and the sunlight was no longer yellow but a dusty orange, he stood up. My eyes followed his.

He stepped forward, and I instinctively flattened myself against the rails of the ship. He smiled easily, trapping me.

I closed my eyes, skin tingling as he traced my jaw with his lips before finally meeting mine in a promise.

He pulled back, his hazel eyes meeting mine.

" I love you," he said. " I know I do. And you do to, so this time don't run away."

" I can't run away. I've fallen for you James."

* * *

><p>Just a warning, I think I'm really bad at romance moments. ( Maybe I'm just really mean to myself) but anyway there will be a romantic part in the next chapter...so I don't know how that will turn out. Hopefully not an utter failure.<p> 


	6. Part One: Invite to Dinner

****Within the Heart of the Ocean****

**Chapter Six: Unforeseeable and Unforgivable**

**Part One: Invite to Dinner**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the RMS Titanic.**

** Beta-read by CloSalvatore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The Unforeseeable and Unforgivable<strong>

**Okay, so I really don't know if White Jade exists...I sorta made it up. But anyway, it is a really rare gem in the story, and it is a really cloudy green, and it's really pretty. It looks like any color green, but really misty. That's just the gem itself though. **

**And despite what anyone might think I really have never been in a relationship with anyone, so I really don't know. But I have read really good romance stories on here (like imsiriuslylupin4you, Wereowl, Periwinkle Dwarves and lots of others.) and yeah, it is really weird but I've never been asked out. EVER. But all my friends have, if you ask me it isn't fair. I guess boys just don't like me...anyway I hope the chapter isn't such a big failure, because I'm terrible at romantic moments. **

**Yeah, and I know it was weird that she just met Remus and she started pouring out her romantic life to him. I did consider that, but Remus did ask what was wrong since she knew James as well, and she knows Remus is James's friend. **

**It actually is moving really slow in my opinion because the Titanic actually was only on the water for about four days before it sank, so to be on the sixth chapter and it hasn't yet. That's pretty good. I'm trying to make it to ten or fifteen chapters. **

I stood there, in my dress and heels, kissing James Potter for the second time that day, and yet it felt like I had been kissing him all my life.

Finally I stepped back, wondering what was wrong with me, but somehow it felt right.

He reached into his pocket and drew out a necklace. " I know you don't want to marry me yet, but will you at least wear this?"

He held it out. I looked at it, it was a light green emerald color. White Jade, which was a really rare gem.

I was about to protest, but instead turned so he could put on.

I looked down at the gem and wondered if he really would have proposed to me.

" I've given you my heart, just don't break it," I warned.

He laughed. " I gave you my heart, so don't break mine either."

I rolled my eyes. " You're such a nuisance James Potter!"

He gave an easy grin. " Exactly why you love me."

I shook my head even though he was right.

" Oh stop grinning you idiot!" I snapped, pretending to hit him.

He just laughed, ignoring my anger and wrapping his arms around me.

I slapped him away but he didn't move. " Let go of me you overprotective oaf!"

He chuckled in my ear, but didn't release me.

I turned my head to the side and jumped as I found his lips inches from mine.

He smiled and closed the distance, his warm lips moving against mine.

I was too stunned to move for a moment, and as he pulled away I turned to face him, tangling my hands in his soft black hair and pulling his lips closer.

I didn't even object when he used his hands to pull me closer, one hand on my waist and the other on my back.

I pulled away first, avoiding his eyes which wasn't hard since he kissed my neck before pulling away.

" You didn't kiss me like that before," he said.

I flashed a false smile. " I didn't love you before." Then I slapped a hand over my mouth in shock, eyes wide and fearful.

However instead of looking angry, I watched as a smirk spread across his face. " You love me?"

" Maybe," I replied, ignoring the blush spreading across my cheeks.

" I told you I could make Lily Evans fall for me," James said.

" If you think I'm going to love you forever you better get used to calling me Lily Claire Potter," I teased.

" Would you marry me if I asked?" James asked eagerly.

" No!" I said fiercely. " I've only known you for three days, you'll have to date me a lot longer if you want me to say yes."

* * *

><p>" Petunia you should come to dinner with me! James and I are going. You can meet his friends, Remus and Sirius are really nice," I begged.<p>

She huffed. " No. I'm going with Charles. Maybe I can meet up with you and your...whatever James is," she replied straightening her ball gown out.

" You know you can just wear a dress like mine, I said showing her the midnight blue dress, and my hair in a simple bun with just one fancy clip. " You don't have to look like you''re going to be crowned Princess or something."

" Well Lily, unlike you I would like to actually look like I fit in with all of First-class, Charles is a very high class noble," she said stiffly.

I rolled my eyes. " Who is this Charles? I thought you were in a relationship with someone else."

" Oh. Well Charles is so much better. Nothing like that Second-class boy. He was weird, but Charles, Charles-" she said his name like he was some Prince. He understands how to be noble and have good looks.

" Well doesn't Charles just sound, dashing," I muttered sarcastically.

She missed the sarcasm completely. " He is. He's really quite nice. Maybe you and Jones could learn from him."

" It's James. And I don't want to learn from your Charles." I sighed. " Just please come to dinner, it won't be so bad."

She ignored me, putting on earrings that were about the size of an elephant. Okay, big emphasis on my part, but you get the point. They were huge.

I tapped my fingers on the counter lightly, knowing that drove her crazy.

She was silent for a good two minutes. " Okay fine! I'll go to dinner!" she burst out, unable to take it anymore.

" Thanks Tuney! See you at five, we'll meet you by the clock," I said whisking out of sight before she could change her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know it is super short, and you guys are probably going to kill me or something, but I have the rest of the parts as well. So don't hurt me. <strong>


	7. Part Two:Dancing to the Beat of my Heart

****Within the Heart of the Ocean****

**Chapter Six: Unforeseeable and Unforgivable**

**Part Two: Dancing to the Beat of my Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the RMS Titanic.**

** Beta-read by CloSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>I smoothened my dress, looking at the clock. I was a few minutes early, but I was still nervous. James was First-class and I hardly passed for a Second. Sirius was also born and raised in a formal, noble family. Remus and I, we alone were born into Third. Petunia, despite being Third, she has learned to be able to act First. As for looks, she often times would use just a bit of sparkly lace or cheap expensive-looking fabrics to make something like a grey-blue dress look like a princess gown.<p>

The clock began to chime. Once. Twice. I felt a hand take mine and spin me around.

James grinned, and then pretended to bow, grinning like an idiot the whole time. I couldn't help but laugh.

Petunia and a dark haired man, assuming to be Charles, walked past us, my sister giving me a look not to mess up.

I turned to Remus and Sirius, giggling uncontrollably. Sirius looked rather unhappy to be wearing a collar, and Remus didn't look like he fit in.

" I hate ties," Sirius muttered.

I rolled my eyes. " I hate heels," I hissed back.

Remus chuckled. " You have no idea what I'm going though. I can hardly breathe in this thing," he said tugging at the tie. I slapped his hand away from it and fixed it, loosening it so he could breathe properly.

" There, is that better?" I asked stepping back to straighten the tie out.

He nodded.

When we finally managed to get to the table, I was concentrating more on not falling rather than where I was going. When James stopped suddenly, I looked up, trying to stop but my heels slipped and I fell into him, pushing him down. Miraculously we both ended up falling, Sirius and Remus caught me, but James toppled right down. I winced at the clash of dishes.

" Sorry! I slipped," I apologized.

Sirius stepped forward to help James up, who was on the floor. " Oh sure, save the girl," James muttered getting up, brushing off his pants.

" Of course, I'm more delicate than you," I replied pointedly.

James rolled his eyes and didn't reply.

When I sat down, I looked around in confusion. When I looked up, Remus met my eyes in the same puzzlement.

" How do you know what to eat with?" I hissed at James.

He turned to look at the silverware, not even looking troubled. " Work from the outside in. I'll show you when they start."

I looked across the table where I could see Sirius's parents who looked very bored, and Charles's parents who looked almost too proper.

Salad and bread arrived. But the salad tasted bland, and the bread was the only thing I found good so far. I chewed the bread, pretending to eat the salad and trying to follow the political problems of the First-class diners.

There was a bell ring, and then out came waiters, each carrying a covered plate. I breathed in, it smelled delicious.

They placed one in front of each of us, and then in unison uncovered it. It looked like some kind of chicken that I had never eaten.

We all took out our napkins, placing it across out laps.

" What is that?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius picked up one of his forks and poked at it. " I think it's roast duck. Maybe chicken. Hard to tell. Try it."

Remus shook his head. I shook my head and we all looked at James.

I watched James sigh and pick up his own fork. We all stared as he took the first bite, chewing in while looking thoughtful.

" It's duck," he confirmed at last.

Only then did Remus and Sirius begin to eat. I finally picked up my fork and cut it before taking a bite.

It was good, nothing like the food I was used to. Remus looked uncertain, continually poking at a bite before eating it. Or he did, until a First-classman looked at him funny and Remus proceeded to eat the duck without hesitation.

" So Charles, where are you from?" James asked, making a rather daring stab at making conversation. I wouldn't have dared to come within ten feet of Petunia's well...boyfriend or whatever. He looked at James so fiercely I would have flinched. Then he rather irritably stabbed at his duck. I jumped, looking at Remus warily. Sirius looked just as cautious, and normally he is never careful.

" England," he finally replied gruffly.

" And what do you do in England?" James asked.

" My father owns a business." He didn't look up, and instead stared at his plate as though wishing there was more roast duck.

" My father owns a huge business, and my friend Mr. Black here his name is well-known in England," James said brightly.

I snickered, unable to help myself as Sirius was called Mr. Black. Though I managed to pass it off a a violent coughing fit.

" So I've heard. What's your name?" he asked pointing to me.

" This is Miss Evans," Sirius said. " And this is Mr. Lupin."

" I'm pleased to meet you Charles," I said politely.

He glowered at me for a moment before saying " Pleasure," in a ungrateful, bored tone.

" This duck is absolutely wonderful," Remus said, desperate to strike up some kind of conversation.

" Yes, I love it. It's very good. I wish my cook at home made her duck turn out this well," James agreed.

" My cook doesn't do duck. She can do almost everything else. But whenever she does duck, it burns. But she is still a very good cook, besides," Sirius continued, pushing his plate away. " I hate duck."

" You could have ordered something else," I said, motioning to the menu.

He looked down at it. " But I don't like fish either."

I sighed. " Fine, go hungry then, see if I care."

" Rather temperamental are we Evans?" Sirius teased in a hushed whisper so no one else would hear.

" Who knew you could be so annoying, Black," I retorted.

" I'm starved, isn't there anything better to eat?" Sirius asked.

Remus gave him a slightly annoyed look. " You're in First-class and you can't even look down at the menu and decide what you want next?"

Sirius studied his menu. " Well I really didn't like the duck. But cake doesn't sound so bad."

Remus and I both gave each other similar looks of exasperation.

But Sirius was right, the cake was good. I ate it carefully, not wanting to spill on my elegant dress.

It seemed to take forever to end. Dinner finally ended around seven.

We were making our way up the stairs when I turned to look at Remus and raised my eyebrows. He shared my glance and we smirked.

" Come on," I said grabbing James's hand and twisting him around. " We'll show you what a real party looks like."

We ran down the stairs, taking turn after turn, just like a maze until we made it down to Third-class.

Once there I headed for the bar, I dug in my purse and flicked a few coppers onto the table.

The bartender nodded.

James and Sirius were looking around in amazement and confusion.

I looked around, feeling like I fit in perfectly fine.

I waited, watching the dance floor, wanting to get asked to dance.

Almost instantly, a man asked me to dance. I accepted, and danced I did. I love dancing, and it's a passion of mine, I've danced a lot. All of the people in Third-class love to just let loose and have fun, no matter what others think. A few minutes later I saw Remus join in, falling into place naturally.

We continually switched partners, so in the end I was standing next to someone else.

I walked back to the bar, slipping my shoes off to keep from getting blisters.

I took a beer and sipped it, and Remus took the other.

James and Sirius looked shocked. Remus just smiled and sipped more foaming beer. Remus knew quite well that all women in Third-class drink beer like men do. We're strong and can handle beer just as well as men.

But by the look on their faces, only men in First-class drank beer because to them that was proper.

" What? It isn't poison." I looked between them.

They both still looked shocked.

" What, you think that I can't drink like any other man?" I asked, hands on my hips.

James shook his head. " I've just never seen a girl drink before."

" Come on Remus, we have to teach these boys how to dance," I said setting down my beer.

Remus's eyes widened like moons, and he shook his head. " I don't dance."

I rolled my eyes. " Oh don't give me that. Come on," I took James's hand and dragged him, while Remus quickly found him and Black a partner each.

I laughed and danced, freely and with natural grace. No one here took lessons, we learned from others.

James and Sirius resisted at first, refusing to relax, but after three drinks and half an hour, they had relaxed and now where dancing along with everyone else.

I looked at the clock. It was nearly nine thirty!

" Come on, we have to go. In about ten minutes all the men start playing poker, and they get drunk and then the dance floor is filled with a bunch of stumbling idiots," I muttered, dragging James and Remus out of there. Sirius followed, swaying slightly.

We all managed to get to our own rooms, me collapsing in one of James's suite's rooms. Sirius in his own, and we dropped Remus off at his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>And the next chapter will be the pre-sinking. I've split the whole sinking part into two parts to save everyone from crying the whole way through it. <strong>


	8. Part One: The Unthinkable

****Within the Heart of the Ocean****

**Chapter Seven: The Sinking of Dreams**

**Part One: The Unthinkable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the RMS Titanic.**

** Beta-read by CloSalvatore.**

**Okay just a quick warning this one isn't the really sad chapter, but the next chapter is longer, and much more sad because I put in more details about how much killing the sinking of Titanic caused on all the families and lovers. **

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night. I was asleep in one of James's suite rooms. He has two or so.<p>

Suddenly the whole ship lurched, I stumbled, nearly falling out of my bed. Still the ship trembled for another good thirty or so seconds.

Barely thirty seconds later my door flew open, and James was there, staggering because of the unbalanced rocking.

I pulled myself up. " What was that?" I asked, even though I doubted he knew.

" Not something good, come on," he walked to the door, opening it.

He pulled open the door to Sirius's suite next to his. " Sirius! Come on!" he said, although Sirius was already up and running for our door, probably to warn us.

I clutched his hand as we made our way down toward where the second class was.

I pulled open my sister's door, urging her up. Then we were running, and James finally stopped and flung open a door.

" Remus!" James and Sirius both ran forward to help their friend up. He was on the floor, probably fallen from his bed from what I observed.

" What was that crash?" Remus asked in confusion.

We all stared at him.

" Crash? There was no crash. The whole ship just sort of shuttered," I spoke up finally.

" No, I heard a crash. We hit something," Remus said shrugging on a jacket.

" Hurry," I said pulling on James's hand.

" What?" he asked.

" We have to get to the top deck. I have to see," I replied.

He shook his head. " You go. I have to go get one other person," he replied.

" Who?" I asked, wondering who else mattered.

" Madeline," he replied, though I could tell he was resentful.

" Tell Severus too for me," I replied, turning and running toward the stairs.

I made my way up to the top of the deck and looked across the ship.

I gasped at the frigid wind, and ran across the deck.

I could see two men standing over something, and I ran faster.

I skidded to a stop, nearly colliding with one of them, but I could see it. There were huge chunks of white-blue ice shattered across the deck.

" No," I whispered in shock.

The unsinkable ship!

One of the men turned to me. " We'll be fine. Just a small hit, nothing to worry about-" he began.

" We're going to sink!" I replied my voice hushed in shock.

" No. We'll be fine. Go back to your cabin," the other broke in.

I refused to believe them. Instead I ran to the Captain's quarters.

I slowed at the sound of voices.

" The S.O.S call?" the transmitter asked.

I froze, listening intently.

" Yes," the Captain replied.

" Why, sir?" the transmitter asked.

There was no response.

I finally regained the use of my voice when the Captain walked out.

" Sir please. Tell me the truth. The ship is sinking isn't it? The unsinkable ship, it's sinking isn't it?" I asked.

He hesitated before nodding. " She will go down."

" How long?" I asked hesitantly, voice shaking.

" Two hours. If we're lucky maybe three, though she probably won't last any longer," he replied gravely.

I bit my lip. Then I turned to where some of the crew were already preparing the lifeboats. I slowly calculated how many there were.

" There's not enough is there?" I asked quietly, surprisingly I sounded calm to even myself.

" No, there's only enough for maybe half of the passengers. There will be some who never return to their family," he replied.

" There will be mothers, fathers...even children who will never know another day. They will never know life, or love. They won't even understand why," I whispered, letting a tear slip down my cheek and fall to the wooden floor.

" You must get to a lifeboat quickly if you are to survive. I just wish that I had never listened to Peter. He told me to go at full speed, to show off how fast Titanic could go. But now...because of him, Titanic will never see daylight again."

I lowered my head in a silent prayer. " How long?"

" Until she goes down?"

" No, until another ship can rescue us," I said.

" The closest ship says she can be here in six hours," the transmitter called.

" Four hours after she goes down," he said quietly.

I held back a sob. " That's not enough time. It never will be. I've seen the passengers, I've seen the boats. Hundreds won't survive. I know it," I whispered.

" I know, and it's all because of me. And because despite what we said, they said Titanic wouldn't sink. They said that many lifeboats weren't needed. But now we need them more than ever and it will never be enough," he turned to look out at the ship.

" You're going down with her..aren't you," I said softly.

He nodded. " A Captain should always go down with his ship. It's only right. Besides, another could live if they took my seat."

" I'm sorry she has to go this way, and that you have to watch her go," I said heartbrokenly.

" The Titanic can't sink! It's impossible!" said the transmitter, who finally understood why he had sent out an SOS call. " She can't, can she?"

I turned on him faster than the Captain.

" She's made of iron. I assure you she can sink," I snapped. I was sick of everyone thinking that just because someone said she couldn't sink, that she couldn't. It wasn't impossible. Any ship could sink, at any time, for any reason. There was nothing that stopped the Titanic from being any different. " She's just like any ship. She can sink."

" Impossible," he whispered, looking at the Captain for reassurance.

" She can and will sink," he replied.

" The Carpathia will never make it in time," he said.

" I know. That's why we must save who we can, while we still have time," the Captain said looking across the ocean.

I stepped back. " I must find my sister, and my friends."

The Captain turned to me slowly. " Are there men in your friends?"

I nodded slowly, bracing myself for the truth.

" Women and children only..at first. They won't make it," he whispered.

I let out another tear, but nodded. " I know, but I have to say goodbye, one last time."

He nodded, and I turned, kicking my heels away and going into an all out desperate sprint.

I ran down, desperate to find my sister and James.

I ran to Petunia's first. Throwing the door open I saw her packing a few of her personals in her purse.

" Petunia hurry up, the ship is sinking!" I said.

She looked at me, stunned, dropping her purse. She bend to pick it up.

" Come on," I urged.

Then I turned back, " What about Charles?"

She didn't even bat an eye. " No time, I can't worry myself with my lover's problems. He will manage."

I stared at her in more shock than that of the ship sinking. " I can't believe you! You said you loved him! Isn't he worth saving in a crisis even?"

She shook her head. " We have to hurry, mother will be waiting."

I shook my head slowly. " That's all you care about! I love James, and I'd rather die than not try to save him. He's worth that much. You think that love is anyone, and that it is worth how much money they have. But it isn't! It's priceless. And you can only have one chance to have a true love, only one chance to make it right."

I turned and ran down the stairs to Second class. I heard Petunia shout after me and then her footsteps behind me.

I sprinted through Second class, and then it hit me. I stopped short from the next stairs.

No one on this floor even knew. I could hear the commotion down in the Third-class floor, but up here the water wasn't drenching the floors.

I ran down the next hall, and spotting James at the end off the hall I shouted out his name.

He looked up, looking relieved.

" It's sinking! She's going down in less than two hours! Hurry up, we have to get to a lifeboat, they'll be handing out lifejackets and getting people on boats soon!" I said urgently.

" Wait what?" Sirius sputtered.

" The Titanic is sinking," I hissed. " We have to get out of here and to a lifeboat. Quickly!"

We all ran, just as the crew was handing out lifeboats and by that time I think people were starting to understand what was going on. News had spread like wildfire, from the Third-class to Second and word was just starting to reach First.

The crew, which had denied the sinking before was starting to tell the truth. And when it did, the truth leaked out and pretty soon everyone who knew of the water knew we were sinking.

* * *

><p>And just a shoutout to any of the Witches, Wands and Magic fans who happen to be reading this story too, I'll be updating by at least this weekend or my beta will attack me for sure.<p> 


	9. Part Two: Fading Light, Faltering Hope

****Within the Heart of the Ocean****

**Chapter Seven: The Sinking of Dreams**

**Part Two: Fading Light, Faltering Hope**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the RMS Titanic.**

** Beta-read by CloSalvatore.**

**This is the sad one. You were warned. And read the A/N at the end PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>As we ran through First-class I heard a woman arguing.<p>

" This is scandalous! Making us wear these dreadful things, they're unbearable!" she complained. " If they're just for precaution, why would we need them at all. As far as I'm concerned I'm not wearing that."

' The ship is sinking, that's why' I shouted silently.

There were doubts flying around in Second and First class.

" Why need a lifebelt if we just skimmed an iceberg? It's nothing big."

" Could we really be going down, or is it as the crew said, just a precaution?"

We finally made it to the deck. We sprinted, full out all the way down to where a lifeboat was.

But when we reached the lifeboat I felt my heart break.

" Mommy? Why we getting in a boat?" a little boy asked. He was young, very young.

" Come on Henry, get in. We're just going on a.." her voice trembled. " A boat ride. We're all going to go look at the stars. Don't you see them all sparkly? Don't you want to go see them?" she asked as a crewman handed Henry over.

" I 'spose but Momma, why's daddy not coming with us?"

At this the mother's eyes clouded with unshed tears, and I felt so torn.

In the fading background I could hear the musicians playing, desperately trying to calm people down.

" Well see we have to take turns. There's not enough boats-" she was right and hearing the truth hurt more than just knowing. Because now I had to accept it. " He's going to get another one alright? We'll see him again. He's just going to go find another boat sweetie, so he won't miss the stars." I knew it was an empty promise. This little boy, he would never see his father again. He probably was too young to ever even remember his father.

I turned as I heard a wail.

" Come on Claire, we have to find a boat. Remember those sailboats you built? The paper ones? Well this is going to be just like that. It'll just be a short little boat ride, don't you want to go?" the mother asked.

The girl nodded finally. It tore me apart to see the mothers have to lie like this. But the cold truth was, these children were so young. They didn't understand what death was. They didn't know that most of their fathers wouldn't make it. That there was no sail boat. That there were no stars to see that twinkled, at least none that shone hope down on us. All they showed was that life goes on, even when thousands are taken by death. Life can go on, even when there is hurt and pain, because that just shows that I'm still breathing, that I'm still alive. And life isn't perfect, it has its ups and downs...and there is always hurt wherever you go.

There was a scream. I whirled in panic, only to see it was a blonde girl struggling with her father.

" Annett, please stay on the boat. You go with your sister. When you get off, go find your Aunt Tess. She'll take care of you. I won't be there," the father was saying. The younger daughter was about seven, and the older was near fifteen.

The younger girl pipped up. " Why won't you be there for us Dad?"

" Because I'll be somewhere you can't follow. Take this," he held out what looked like a watch, one on a thin gold chain. The older girl took it, and put it around her neck and let it drop below her shirt. " Goodbye Dad." Her eyes were piercing blue, just like his, and already tears streamed down her cheeks.

" We'll be back together someday. I promise."

I lowered my head tearfully. I could see another father who was praying, a mother who was watching her husband slip silently into the crowd, not daring to look back at his heartbroken wife. Not telling her that he was just as heartbroken.

I finally turned my eyes to meet a pair of grey eyes that were touched with fear, brown that were deep with sorrow, and disbelief in the last hazel eyes.

Finally they all looked at the lifeboat. I listened as the crewman was shouting " Women and children only!"

I swallowed a sob. I had to be strong. I had to have that fire that James so loved in me, right now.

Screams of panic and wails of children were all around. It was overwhelming.

" Get in the boat Lily," James said.

I turned to stare at the three men, each one looked sincere. I looked at the boat, and saw Petunia getting in, Charles kissed her lips once, and whispered a promise...a torn promise just like so many others, and then stepped back.

Petunia turned and shouted to me. " Lily, you next!" She held her hand out.

I didn't move. Instead I saw James, head bent as he talked with Sirius an dRemus.

He gave a half smile when he noticed me. " Go on Lily. Get in the boat."

I stared into his eyes, not completely understanding the lie I saw in them.

" Please Lily," he stared at me, and still I stood there, trying to read his eyes.

" Lily, get in the boat. If not for me, for him," it was another man.

We all stepped back, James put a hand around me, pulling me back almost possessively.

" Get on the boat," he repeated calmly though he gave James a cold blank stare.

I gave the two a long stare. I am not leaving, I clearly stated with my eyes.

James sighed, then reached into his pocket and took out a ring, my eyes widened. So did Remus's and Sirius's.

Severus showed no emotion other than clenching his jaw slightly.

" Wear it, even if you aren't going to marry me."

I hesitated, and then held out my hand.

He put the ring on, and stepped forward to kiss me goodbye.

I pulled away, looking up at him fearfully for a moment.

" Go Lily. We'll find another boat, there's more on the next deck. We'll see you in New York," Severus interrupted the moment.

" You next Miss," the crewman said holding his hand out.

I took it, and got in the boat, not daring to turn my head back to look at James.

Instead I stared at the floor, not letting James see my tears. Because I knew if I looked up I would break.

As we were lowered into the water I finally looked up, and though his eyes met mine, I saw the lie right through this time.

Half of the men on the Titanic would never make it.

I listened as the crewman ordered us to start rowing. I wasn't fully comprehending though, instead I was watching the Titanic.

The front was starting to go down. I heard the people who screamed as the ship sank ever more. Then I heard the desperate screams of the people who were locked behind the bars, trapped in the lower decks even as the ship sank.

No one was saving them.

There was the bang of a gun and I almost screamed.

Some people were falling off the Titanic. The worst part was that some jumped.

I watched as each lifeboat set sail, wondering which one James was in, and if he was even escaping.

Instead of sinking however, it began to go down by the nose.

There were shrieks as people ran for the other end of the boat, and even more desperate attempts were made to get in the lifeboats.

More and more rowed out, each person looking back at the devastation.

I heard them, and saw them all running. I wished in a way, that I hadn't gotten on and instead remained with the others.

Then the whole ship gave a terrifying crack.

It had split right in the middle, and now all the people were trapped.

They couldn't run to the other side because of the enormous crack, but they couldn't stay there, because the water was now starting to take the back of the ship.

I watched in terror as there were more screams, and then they jumped, each of them not wanting to die, but now were sentencing themselves to death.

Slowly, the ship began to sink, and the front began to rise, the angle got more and more sharp.

I closed my eyes, wanting to shut my ears out too, so I wouldn't have to hear them as they screamed.

I heard the screams as they hit the water, and as they were sent down on a terrifying slide down the decks, only to crash into a room, or some building.

As it rose to a ninety degree angle, it held, the unsinkable ship, here it was, about to go down. The only thing that held it up was air.

And every so slowly water trickled into the ship, taking over the air and causing it to sink.

I wanted to cry, but I was too scared.

I looked back at the ship, just as the lights flickered and died. Now we were plunged into pitch blackness, only broken by the soft moonlight.

The Ship of Dreams...which I knew within twenty minutes would be the ship that some would dream of forever. Never would anyone forget this night.

I will never forget how she went down. As the ship began to sink, the women in the boat began to cry. It was the screams and cries of those desperate people, which slowly engraved themselves into my heart. The one girl, who held the gold cross in her hands was sitting, silently she sobbed, her tears streaked her cheeks. Her sister, Annett, watched silently, not understanding what was going to happen.

" Laurie? Where's Daddy?" Annett asked.

Her sister shook her head, silent sobs wracking at her body as she cried. One of the women who held her own child, burst into tears. I looked up, looking at the stars that gave no comfort. No hope. Then there was another blast as the fireworks flew, painting the skies with their colors. But the shining fiery blasts brought no hope either. Only pain, fear and more panic.

" Mommy! Look," one child exclaimed, pointing to the fireworks, eyes gleaming in fascination. Not knowing that those were the only source of light left.

There was a piercing snapping sound. I gasped, whipping around and watching as the Titanic broke.

It was bad enough to watch her Majesty sink, but to watch her break...it broke the fragile hope that everyone clung to.

The stern snapped, falling back into the water. Now only half of the Titanic remained.

Screams filled the air as the hull of the Titanic, the majestic ship, sank beneath the waves.

Now there was true panic. People were in a frenzy, instead of lowering lifeboats, they were cutting them free with knives, desperate to survive.

I was shaking as I watched the Titanic rise once again, but this time she stood, tall and royal, at a ninety degree angle.

She stood, water dripping off of her, and then finally for the last and final time began to sink.

I tore my gaze from the Titanic and my eyes flickered across the sobbing people in our boat. Of everyone, our officer seemed the calmest. He wasn't cold hearted about it, I could tell that it tore him apart inside to see this beautiful ship sink. It was his home as much as it was mine. No, I didn't belong here, but as of now, that had been my home.

He was silent, other than his quiet orders whenever he dared to break the screams and panic with his calm soft voice. Almost as soothing as James's joking tone and musical laughter.

" No! Daddy!" It was another little girl. She was screaming because her father, like so many others must have been on there still. " Daddy!" this time it was little more than a hushed whisper.

Slowly the Titanic fell, pulled down by it's stern.

I lowered my head to look across the moonlit water. Bloodshed...pain, and suffering.

Too much of it. None of these people deserved this.

I let my eyes flicker closed, and then I cautiously opened them, turning my gaze to the Titanic one last time. I watched in silent horror as the name ' RMS Titanic Liverpool' written in beautiful gold, stamped across her side, slipped under the silent waves. For a minute I watched it sink lower until it was nothing more than a shadow among the waves.

Until it was nothing. The women stopped crying, all of them starting to lose their resolve as a new cry broke the Atlantic's cold air.

It was the cries of those who had fallen, all of the men, women and children who had fallen into the ocean's unforgiving waters.

I carefully drew my fingers from the cloak, and ran then into the cry ridden waters.

Even from that one touch I could feel the icy water's grip was strong.

" Save us!"

" God help us!"

" There are women here! There are your sons, daughters, children!"

" My son! He'll drown!"

" Please, save us! We'll die!"

I watched, unmoving as everyone shied away from the cries, each drawing a little bit further within themselves. Each seeking comfort from another.

The officer finally turned to us, and his voice was now filled with determination and strength. Inner strength that I couldn't seek even within myself. With James gone, I felt like I was living a half life. Like I couldn't find my strength. Almost as though when the Titanic took him, they took my one anchor in the whole world. Now I was a boat, without an anchor, one which was doomed without a new one. A boat that was being thrown into a storm of heartbreak and bitter regret.

" Grab an ore, we have to row over to boat seven over there!" He called. We all stared up at him, blinking, unable to understand even this simple order. After what had just happened, we were in so much shock that we could barely understand the meaning of his order.

" Now!"

We all hurried to obey at once. A few scrambled to get to the ores, and everyone else moved over to give them room.

We rowed with more strength than we had, had before. When we sided up against the number seven, he ordered us to transfer all the women into number seven.

I carefully stepped across, ignoring the rocking of the boat. I was sitting next to Annett and Laurie. Both of them seemed in utter shock, eyes wide and terrified.

I watched as the boat rowed away, back to get any survivors. They returned with four people.

I sighed, and the officer allowed many of the women to join the men in his boat. He sent a few men into lifeboat seven so that they would row.

I sat down and though I fought it, sleep finally took me.

* * *

><p>A man, Ben, held a clipboard as he watched the survivors of the Titanic flood off of the Carpathia.<p>

Many of them were silent, refusing to say what happened.

He stood, taking names of survivors and checking off those who they knew were alive and were Second and First Class.

He sighed. So far, not even a quarter of Titanic's passengers had survived.

" Sir?" Ben turned to see a man in a cloak.

" Your name sir?" Ben asked politely.

" I've already checked in with another man. May I ask for a survivor?"

Ben nodded regretfully, knowing that the chances were slim.

" Is there a Lily Evans?"

Ben looked down at his list, his eyes skimmed the name. No check mark. He sighed with regret. " I'm sorry sir, we have no Lily Evans. Of course, she may have not checked in yet. It is still rather full," he said, though he knew it was doubtful.

The man nodded the tiniest bit.

Ben turned the page, stunned. " There is a Lily Potter though," he remarked softly.

He turned to talk to the man, but only saw the man vanishing into the crowd.

" Sir wait!"

The man turned sharply, and Ben, despite the large distance, stepped back in shock. He found himself gazing into the fierce, glittering eyes of the man. For a fleeting moment, he thought that the stranger might attack him. But then the man's shoulders slumped, and all the fight left his eyes. Instead he looked torn, hurt, injured...but it was beyond physical injury. He wore the look of someone who had been broken so deeply that he was beyond help, he was fighting of course, but the emotional turmoil was strong. His eyes glittered with tears, but then he narrowed his eyes, seeing that Ben wouldn't speak, and with a turn of his heel he vanished into the crowd.

* * *

><p>I watched silently as she put the ring on. She looked back once, fear and desperation in shimmered in her emerald eyes.<p>

She searched my eyes, looking for a flaw...a lie. She wanted answers that I couldn't give.

" Come on James. We're here, we're still fighting. Fight with us," Remus said.

I couldn't find it in me to care less. " I don't care. I love her Remus, and she's gone."

" Not forever. If we can find a boat-"

" That's just it. There is no boat that will take us," I hissed menacingly.

" James. Listen to me." I turned away from Sirius's grey eyes.

" James, look at me!"

I reluctantly turned to meet Sirius's eyes.

" You have to keep fighting to live. If you won't do it for us, for everything our friendship stands for, then at least try for Lily. She wouldn't want you to go down without a fight. If you're going to live, at least fight to try and live for her. She loves you, and you need her."

I nodded finally, following them.

* * *

><p>I slowly approached the man with the clipboard, I wore no shoes, since I had chucked them before I ran to warn James.<p>

" Your name Miss?"

" Potter. Lily Potter," I said, smiling at the memory. ' Or it could be Potter. Lily Potter' James had joked the first day I met him.

" Thank you ma'am. Anyone you want to search for?"

I let out a shaky breath. " Yes sir. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Petunia Evans."

" Could you be related to Mr. James Potter?" the man asked, pointing to James's name.

I trembled slightly at his name. " No sir. I'm Third Class. What about the others?"

He ran a finger down the list. " All accounted for, Mr. Potter however has not showed up."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I really am going to stop the whole story there. But don't worry. I'm making a prequel and a sequel. And while I'm at it I'll be putting up the first chapter of my sequel right after this. So if you like this, go on and read the sequel. The prequel is only a oneshot, but the sequel should be five or so chapters. <strong>

**The sequel is about Lily and how she is hurting, and then she goes to a Titanic Survivors Reunion and sees some old friends. The sequel is Heart Catcher, and the prequel is called Out of Duty. Then just because I love this story I'll be adding a collection soon and it will be called Lost Cries of Titanic. Be warned, Lost Cries of Titanic is exactly how it sounds. It is sad. So don't whine to me that you didn't know it was angsty flavored.**


	10. Go Read Heart Catcher!

Yeah. Some of you have been asking me to write more. I don't know if you noticed at the end of my last chapter I said that I would be making a sequel. It is already up and has been! I posted it about five minutes after the last chapter of Within the Heart of the Ocean so go check it out.


End file.
